


Maybe Baby: A Moonverse Valentine

by Corrie71



Series: Moonverse [3]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Anniversary, Blow Jobs, Boys Kissing, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Ice Play, Kissing, M/M, Parenthood, Post-Narada, Romance, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff, post STID
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-12 19:48:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3353150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corrie71/pseuds/Corrie71
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim and Bones celebrate their first wedding anniversary...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Maybe Baby: A Moonverse Valentine

**Author's Note:**

> This little story is set about one year after the events of Fly Me to the Moon.

“Archer’s staff meetings get longer every week, Rand. That one topped two hours.” Jim commented to his yeoman as they dashed across the Academy quad through the icy, pelting early February rain to his office.

“You slept through most of it, sir.” Rand answered and Jim smirked. Once they got into the building, he headed for the stairs but Rand stopped him with a hand on his arm. “Your lunch meeting, sir. You’ll need to leave now to make it across the city.”

“Who’s Clive Bixby and why am I meeting him at the Mandarin for lunch?” Jim rubbed his tired eyes. Being the head of the command track at the Academy was a exhausting, relentless, thankless job. When he’d been sailing the stars on the Enterprise, he’d mocked the cushy desk jockeys. Never again.

“He’s a visiting businessman. Wants to sell us some new textbook software.”

“Palm him off on…”

“Negative, sir. Mr. Bixby insisted on meeting with you. He’s a good friend of Admiral Archer so I booked him in…”

Jim groaned, raking his hand through his hair. “Fine. Maybe I can get through it quick and do some Valentine’s Day shopping. I still have no idea what to get for Bones and it’s our first wedding anniversary too.” With a small smile, Rand ushered him to his waiting car with the air of someone doling out a special treat. 

Jim swept into the hotel bar, just a few minutes late. Even this long after Khan, parts of the city were still being rebuilt, causing massive traffic headaches for anyone who wanted to go anywhere in San Francisco. The hostess lead him to a table by the windows, overlooking a lovely view of the city, misty and blurry in the rain like an impressionist painting. A dark haired man sat perusing the menu. Jim stepped up to the table and extended his hand.

“So sorry I’m late. Mr. Bixby?” He found himself looking down into his husband’s gorgeous kaleidoscope eyes.

“Happy anniversary, darlin.” Bones stood and kissed him hello. Jim gaped at his handsome husband as Bones waved the maitre’d away. They sat down and Bones took his hand. “Wanted to surprise you. Your calendar is clear for the rest of the day, we have a room upstairs, and Nyota and Spock have David overnight.” 

“Bones, how did you manage this?”

“Help from Rand and Ny. We have Noelle next weekend to repay the favor.” Bones rubbed his thumb enticingly over Jim’s hand. 

“Our house’ll be destroyed.”

“Better make it worth my while then, darlin.’” Bones leaned over the table and kissed Jim gently. “You’re working way too hard…”

“So are you.”

Bones inclined his head in agreement. “I thought we both deserved a break. So, there’s a new rendition of Romeo and Juliet at the theatre or we could go to a Valentine’s concert. We could catch that new holo-vid, Dredd’s Revenge, you wanted to see. China Moon is in walking distance. It’s your day, Jimmy. What do you want to do?”

With a devilish grin, Jim threw some credits on the table, grabbed Bones’ hand and dragged him toward the elevator. Being parents of an active, happy two year old son, they rarely had a moment to themselves when they were awake enough to enjoy it. Adding in the stress of their jobs, they didn’t have the opportunity to connect as often as they’d like. As a result, when they finally found a sliver of time to themselves, their first coupling was always frantic, desperate, and fast. 

“Aren’t you hungry, darlin’?”

“For you.” Jim panted as he backed Bones up against the mirrored wall of the elevator, palming his hardening cock through his jeans. Bones smiled back at Jim, before kissing him briefly. He struggled to press their floor on the elevator panel as Jim continued to kiss his way down Bones’ neck. They stumbled down the hallway, pausing to sip kisses from each other’s lips, rock against each other, touch and tease and lick anywhere they could reach. Bones fumbled for the key at the door of their suite, Jim pressing nipping kisses along shoulders and arching against him, grabbing at his hips.

“Bones, hurry up or I swear I’ll fuck you right in this hall.” Jim panted, pressing his impressive erection into Bones’ ass. 

They tumbled in the door together, shucking clothes and tossing them in all directions. They tripped and stumbled over to the rose petal strewn bed, narrowly missing a sweating silver ice bucket, champagne chilling amid melting ice cubes. Bones slapped a jumbo tube of lube into Jim’s hand and rolled to his stomach.

Jim slicked his fingers, pressing two fingers knuckle deep as Bones bucked and arched underneath him, eager and ready for his husband. Jim focused on the sweet, slick slide of his fingers in and out of Bones, fighting the urge to spill before they even got started. He added a third finger, stretching Bones open for him before aligning the head of his cock with Bones’ entrance.

“Come on, already, Jim.” Bones demanded as he stroked his own cock. Jim pushed deep, placing a hand on Bones back to hold him still as he pounded into him, his head thrown back, lost to all but the sensation of Bones wrapped around him. The slap of their balls together each time Jim bottomed out, the way Bones’ body clenched around him, the slick, hot, welcoming heat of his husband… In moments, Bones came with a shout, tightening around his cock as Jim’s vision whited out and he came in thick, hot spurts, burrowing as deep as he could. Jim collapsed onto his husband’s back, breathless and spent.

“You’re heavy, Jim.” Jim shifted off him and Bones rolled over. “I have rose petals where the sun don’t shine.”

Jim laughed, picking the fragrant crimson petals off his lover’s sweat slicked skin. “The room is gorgeous, Bones. Look at the view.” 

After cleaning up and donning the plush complimentary robes, they snuggled together on the bed, admiring the view. Even on the rainy day, San Francisco Bay and the bridge were still lovely. Bones tucked a blanket over Jim’s shoulders and brushed a kiss over his temple, putting his arm around Jim. Jim laid his head on Bones’ chest. Within moments, Bones’ heartbeat beneath his ear lulled Jim to sleep, secure and safe in the circle of his lover’s arms.

He woke at sunset, still cuddled against Bones’ strong chest. Jim lay still for a moment, watching the clouds roll in to obscure the bridge, enjoying the feeling of drifting together amid the clouds. 

“I’m a terrible date. I fell asleep.” Jim rubbed his eyes, just as the sun dipped below the horizon, painting the room in indigo twilight.

“You needed it, darlin.” Bones waved his PADD. “I brought a book.”

“Still…” Jim shook his head. “I don’t want to waste our time together.”

“I’m not complaining, darlin.’ I love holding you.” 

“Do you want to go out for dinner?” 

“Well, we could…” Bones said, drawing the sheet away from Jim. “Or we could stay in.”

Bones pushed Jim down flat on his back on the bed before reaching into the champagne bucket and pulling out a small chunk of ice. He ran the ice cube lightly over Jim’s pecs, leaving droplets of water behind that he laved up with his warm tongue. Jim shuddered from the acute temperature change, moaning when Bones ran the ice cube down the center of his tummy, still chasing it with his tongue. Jim gasped, arching up into Bones, clutching at his shoulders, already hard and ready for his lover.

Bones slipped another ice cube down Jim’s thighs as Jim parted his legs, in hopes of encouraging Bones to pay attention to his cock. Instead, he ran the ice over the back of Jim’s knees, making him jump and writhe. He licked and teased his way down Jim’s legs to his sensitive, ticklish feet and then back up. He dangled the ice over Jim’s cock, letting melting droplets fall onto the plump head and rigid shaft. Jim hissed as the cold water hit his skin and slipped down his shaft. Unable to help himself, so hot he was ready to explode, Jim palmed his cock, stroking. Bones caught his hands and shook his head. 

“That’s mine to play with, darlin.” Jim dropped his head back and groaned. Bones wrapped the tie of his bathrobe around his wrists before pinning Jim to the headboard. “Hands off, Jim.”

Bones popped an ice cube into his mouth before crawling back down the bed between Jim’s knees. He laid the flat of his tongue—normally so warm but instead now frosty —against the underside of Jim’s shaft, licking slowly. Jim keened, thrusting up, desperate as Bones wrapped his mouth around him, cold at first and then warming as Jim thrust against his tongue, mindless. Just as he felt his orgasm gathering at the base of his spine, tightening his balls, Bones pulled off with a pop. 

He grabbed another ice cube and popped it into his mouth again before bending Jim’s legs back, spreading him open for him, supporting Jim’s lower back with a pillow. He pressed a chilly kiss to Jim’s entrance, his lips cold before pressing his icy tongue there. Jim arched up, moaning Bones’ name at the intensity. Bones licked and sucked, wiggling his finger inside to find Jim’s special spot. Bones used his talented tongue and legendary hands to bring Jim just to the brink of orgasm once again before gently pulling out. 

“Bones, please…” Jim begged, aching for his release. “Please…wanna come.”

“Not until I’m inside you, Jim.” Bones grabbed for the lube, slicking himself up and ensuring Jim was ready before he untied his hands. Bones spread Jim open, supporting his thighs with his own, and slammed deep. Jim arched up, stroking himself, tugging on his balls as his husband thrust into him, deep and sure. They locked eyes, clasping their hands together, before Jim arched back, coming in hot, wet spurts that coated Bones’ chest, marking him as his. 

“Love you, love you, love you.” They chanted together as Bones followed Jim over the edge into bliss. 

They lay together, entwined on the bed, until Jim’s stomach rumbled loudly. Bones laughed. “I guess I better feed you, huh?”

They ordered room service and showered quickly before once again donning the plush white robes to eat. They sat next to each other on the couch, enjoying the twinkling view of the city below. 

“I wonder what David’s doing now?” Jim commented as he bit into his bacon bleu cheeseburger. 

“We’re not supposed to be talkin’ about him on date night.” Bones grumbled. “But I do miss the little bugger a bit.”

“He’s so fascinating. He changes a bit every day.”

“When he was a baby, he’d change overnight.”

“I missed it. His babyhood.”

Bones idly rubbed Jim’s shoulders before stealing a french fry off Jim’s plate. “You’re here with us now. That’s all that matters.” 

“Bones…” Jim sucked in a deep breath, putting his half-eaten burger down on his plate. “I want another baby.”

“A baby?” Bones breathed, blinking at him, his fork paused in midair. 

“Yes, we could have one together. Or you could, with a surrogate. I mean, David is my child, biologically, so maybe this second baby should be yours.”

“A baby?” Jim nodded. Bones put his fork down, rubbing his palms on his thighs and staring at Jim. “How long you been thinking about having another baby?”

“A few months. I would like to give David a little brother or sister and…well, I know it’s selfish, Bones, but I’d like to have that newborn baby time for myself and…”

“Wow, Jim. I just…wow…” Bones swallowed hard, shaking his head. “That’s a lot of responsibility. Two is more than twice the work and…”

“Don’t say no right away. Will you just think about it?” 

Bones nodded, still staring wide-eyed at Jim. Jim smiled at him. “Want to stay up past our bedtimes and watch a holo-vid?”

“Okay, kid.”

They finished eating and snuggled together on the bed, Bones only half watching the plotless action film Jim chose. _A baby? Another baby?_

The next morning, Bones stood, staring out the window, as dawn crested over the horizon, turning the bay to ribbons of rippling coral, peach, salmon. He hadn’t gotten much sleep. He’d lain awake most of the night, cradling Jim close, thinking about his husband’s request. Behind him, Jim stirred in the big bed, sitting up to look for his husband.

“Hey, come back to bed, handsome.” When Bones shook his head, Jim climbed out of the bed and walked to the window. “Now that I’m up…” Jim paused to push his morning wood into Bones’ hip with a grin. “I like the view.”

Bones leaned over and captured Jim’s mouth with a sweet kiss that quickly turned heated. Jim pulled him close, untying the front of his robe to press them together. Jim turned, pressing his palms flat on the window and canting his ass out to Bones in open invitation. He spread his feet apart, begging shamelessly. Bones grabbed the lube from his robe pocket, slicking his cock and ensuring Jim was ready before thrusting deep. He slid in and out, loving the feel of Jim welcoming him as he bottomed out each time. 

Bones kept a slow, steady pace, watching the dawn paint the city, gilding Jim’s hair and shoulders until he looked like some Greek god. He slid his palm around, over Jim’s chest and firm stomach, before stroking Jim in time with his gentle thrusts. And just as the sun popped over the horizon to create a brand new day, Bones burrowed deep into Jim, pouring himself inside his husband as Jim came in slick, hot spurts all over his hand. He caught Jim as his knees gave out and walked them back toward the bed. They fell face down, cuddling next to each other, exhausted and spent.

“Happy anniversary, Bones. How are we going to celebrate next year?” Jim laughed. “It’ll be hard to top this one.”

“I don’t know about that Jim. Maybe we’ll have a new baby to celebrate with.” 

“Is that a yes?” Jim beamed at him and Bones sucked in a deep breath and nodded. Jim wrapped his arms around him and kissed him, a smacking, happy kiss. “Guess we better start trying now then.”

“Jim, maybe we should have that birds and the bees talk…” Bones arched an eyebrow at him, laughing as Jim flipped him onto his back and bent down for another sweet kiss. 

Eighteen months later, on Halloween night, Jim and Bones brought Joanna Joy Kirk-McCoy home to meet her big brother. Jim cradled the baby close to his chest and walked into their living room as Bones sat on the sofa holding David. Jim placed the baby in her big brother’s arms and quickly sat next to them as Nyota and Spock snapped dozens of holo-photos. David stared down at his new sleeping sister for a few seconds and then looked up at Bones.

“She’s ok, Daddy. But I’d rather have a puppy.” 

Bones and Jim laughed before Jim answered, “But you have something even better, David. You have a family.”

**Author's Note:**

> Clive Bixby is the alias used by Phil Dunphry in Modern Family’s “My Funny Valentine” episode. I figure Jim and Bones would be fans :-)
> 
> Joanna's middle name is from a shared head canon with WeWillSpockYou. 
> 
> Many thanks to WeWillSpockYou for helping me figure out the right ending. And also to GoWashTheLights for her brainstorming and beta help. They are the best!
> 
> I'm currently posting _Something to Talk About_ which is a post Narada story featuring our boys having to fake a relationship for Starfleet PR. You may want to check that story out too. It updates on Thursdays.
> 
> I have the following stories to start posting soon:
> 
>  _Never Have I Ever_ is an Academy Era drinking game story featuring a boy!virgin Bones.
> 
> And _Forget Me Not_ is a post STID story featuring an amnesiac Bones.
> 
> Please feel free to visit me at my Tumblr at:
> 
> http://corrie71.tumblr.com
> 
> or at my personal website at :
> 
> http://courtney-hunt.com
> 
> Thank you so much for all your kudos, comments, and feedback. I love hearing from my readers.


End file.
